Action Speaks Louder than Words
by Blazing.Fire.Amethyst
Summary: its my chapter one of paradise kiss... its about George and Yukari fighting about such a small thing.


Yukari said to George, "George? W-What's this?"

It's a present... Open it… "George replied"

Yukari slowly opened the present. But then after a second, she refused to open it.

George wondered. "What's wrong? Why don't you open it?"

I… I… "She answered bashfully"

Yukari's eyes started to become watery.

"I'm sorry George… I just can't open it…" Yukari turns her back.

"Why? Tell me." Said George.

"I know that you wrapped it and prepared for it so much that I just don't know what to do or what to say. I… I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Yukari runs away.

Yukari left without saying goodbye to George. He got very frantic.

"Yukari… What has gotten into you?" George asks himself.

As George was walking by, he saw Miwako and Arashi.

"Huh? George… It's you. But why are you walking all alone? Where's Caroline?" Miwako starts the conversation furiously.

George replies. "I really don't know guys… I'll head back home now."

George sighed. On the other hand, Miwako and Arashi tried to conjecture.

"That was a present he's holding, right Arashi?" Miwako asks.

"Yeah. It must be for Yukari." Arashi assumes.

"Yeah. I think you're right. But why didn't he give it to Yukari?" Asked by Miwako.

"Who knows? You go look for Yukari, while I go and talk to George. Okay?" Arashi asks.

"Sure thing!" Miwako gladly says.

After 20 minutes of walking, Miwako has already saw Yukari. By the looks of Yukari now, it was obvious that she was troubled.

"Yukari! There you are! Phew! That was a long walk. I've been looking all over the place searching for you." Said Miwako

"Oh… Hi Miwako." Yukari says in a gentle voice.

"Listen Yukari, I know you're upset. But will you please tell me why you didn't open the present that George prepared for you?" Miwako asks.

Yukari cries out. "Well, the reason was that… I'm not sure that I'm the one for George. After all, he's a very successful man. He has great talents and skills. Everyone admires him. How about me? I'm just like a beginner in modeling."

"What? Non-sense! Yukari, you know yourself better than anyone else. You are also successful. You also have good talents and skills. Don't be sad. No one likes you feeling sad. Everyone believes in you. Especially George. George has feeling for you know. You can't turn back you know." Said compellingly by Miwako.

"I guess you're right…" Yukari agrees.

"Well, let's go now. You'll have to talk to George now." Said Miwako.

Yukari says, "Yeah. I guess you're right."

George and Arashi…

"Hey George! Wait up man!" Arashi shouts a little.

"Hey…" George greets sadly.

Arashi says, "About the…"

"About Yukari?" George giggling.

Arashi screeches a bit. "Y-yeah… What's the matter?"

Then George said, "I don't know actually. All I know is that she won't accept my present for her. I just don't understand."

"Maybe she thinks that you're very dear to Yukari. And you've prepared so much that she thinks its super special to her. Maybe because she loves you." Arashi seriously teases.

"Bravo" George claps jokingly.

"I've never heard you talk like that." George comments.

"Hey! I'm just helping dude! It's the right thing anyway! If you really love Yukari, you wouldn't just let her go running away like what you did earlier today, right?" Arashi notifies George.

"Yeah… You know what? You're right. Thanks for the advice mate." George adds.

"No problem." Said Arashi.

Both of them heads their way back at the bar

At the bar

"Oh! George!" Yukari smiles teasingly.

"What took you guys so long?" Miwako asks.

"We were just telling some jokes." Yukari nods then looks at George.

George adds, "H-hi…"

"Listen, about earlier today, I'm so sorry George…"Yukari explains briefly.

"It's all right." George utters.

"WOW… the lovebirds are having a romance again…" Said Arashi.

"You know Arashi, don't mind them." Isabella laughs without being serious.

"Fine. I'll just watch them." Arashi replies.

"Quiet! Isabella said don't mind them." Said by Miwako.

"Alright, alright!" Arashi said wrathfully.

Everyone left Yukari and George

"So…" George wonders.

"The present, right?" Yukari giggles.  
" Y-yeah, do you wanna open it? In case if you change your mind…" George convinces Yukari.

"I'll open it." Yukari smiles.

"S-sure…" George feels delighted.

Yukari opens the present.

"Huh? W-what's this?" Yukari smug.

"Y-you don't like it?" George nervously asked.

Yukari adds. "It's a stuff toy! Wow! I love stuff toys! How'd you know that I love stuff toys so much, huh George?"

"Well, just a guess? I think." George laughs.

Yukari kisses George on the lips

"Well…" George reddens.

There was silence. They both stared at each other for like 1 minute. Which was quite long.

"Hey! You're not suppose to listen and look at them Arashi!" Miwako pushes Arashi very soft.

"But I want to!" Arashi whispered.

"Oh! You two keep quiet!" Isabella shouts.

On the other corner…

"Why do I feel good when I'm with you?" Yukari asks.

"Likewise, Yukari." Said George.

"Stay with me… Please… Just for a minute… I want to make things clear with you…" George says gently.

George said what he really feels. And so did Yukari. They were both happy with what the said. "I love you".

**(Just Part 1)**


End file.
